The Dragon-Glass
by Carolina Riddle
Summary: PG13 for slash. It's a sweet little Remus/Sirius fic. Kinda fluffy... Oh, just read it! GO! Shoo!


A/N: Nothing in this story belongs to me. It's all JK Rowling's and Warner Brothers', escept for the story-line. I do not own any of the characters, and I am not making any money out of this at all!  
  
So...A sweet little Remus/Sirius fanfic. I don't really write slash, normally, (this is my first attempt) but I just really think Remus and Sirius belong together. My first language is not English, so please don't judge me on grammar or typing mistakes. Well... here we go!  
  
The Dragon-Glass  
  
The night was still young when Remus settled himself on the couch, watching the sun sink behind teh hills. Other people might call it a beautiful sight, but to Remus it was a normal sight; the light of the setting sun turned the hilltops into radiant balls of fire, glowing against the darkening sky. But to Remus it was a normal sight. He saw it every evening, and seeing the sun set was like watching himself in a mirror.  
  
The sun came up, and after it's daily routine, it set again. Just like the sun, Remus woke up, followed his daily routine, and then sat down on his couch to watch the sun set, and to watch another day of his life come to an end. A day in which, again, he had achieved nothing.  
  
Well, today he had actually achieved something. He had achieved an older age. Today was his 34th birthday.   
  
Harry had sent him a birthdaycard, but that was all. No other birthdaycards, no phonecalls, nothing. Nobody cared, nobody came.   
  
He stood up and walked to the kitchen, remembering he had bought two bottles of wine last week, just to be sure he had something to offer, if there would come any unexpected guests. He could just as well drink them both himself, and get drunk.   
  
He returned to the couch with the two bottles of wine in one hand, and a glass in the other. He opened the first bottle and poured the wine into the cristal glass.   
  
As he lifted the glass he thought about how he had got it, as it was not a common wine-glass. For one, it was made from the finest cristal he had ever seen. And secondly, a dragon, carved out of marble, wrapped itself around the foot of the glass, up to the edge of it. It's long, slender body wound up, and ended at the top, in a beautifully carved head, with piercing red eyes, made of ruby.   
  
He had two of these glasses, given to him by James and Lily on his 20th birthday. "For you and your future wife," James had said, although Remus didn't have a girlfriend at the time. Lily had merely smiled. She knew. Remus never found out how she'd found out, but maybe she just felt it.   
  
Remus and Sirius had drunk out of the two Dragon-Glasses, becuase they both hadn't brought a date, and Lily and James out of the two that belonged to themselves.   
  
Five days later the Dark Lord had come, and killed them. They took everything Remus had from him, with one wave of his wand. James and Lily, Peter, and Sirius.  
  
Remus lifted his glass up high, like Sirius had don ethat evening, and said: "To Remus."  
  
"To Remus," a voice echoed behind him. Remus spun around fast, his heart pumping on a high speed. His honey-colored eyes locked woth two sky-blue ones, which he knew better than anyone. "Sirius!" he whispered. Sirius smiled. "I thought I'd come and pay you a visit on your birthdy," he said merrily. "I even got a haircut," he said, running a hand through his, now cut short, black hair.   
  
Remus just stared up at him. "I haven't really brought you a present," Sirius went on, "but I thought you'd like the surprise well enough. Mind if I get a glass and drink with you?"   
  
He walked away to the kitchen, and came back a few moments later with the other Dragon-Glass. He poured som ewine into it, and held it up high. "To remus!" he said, and drank form the glass.   
  
Remus hesitated, then brought the glass to his lips, and poured the wine into hos mouth. The sweet taste of the dark red liquid seemed to calm Remus down a little, and he watched Sirius over the dragon's head.   
  
Sirius was standing by the window, looking at the hills, that were now only dark shapes against a dark sky. Remus realised his eyes were closed.  
  
He knew he remembered that night, fourteen years ago. The way they had talked, Lily, James, Sirius and he. Without Peter, who couldn't come because of some lame excuse. And the way they had made fun, the way they got drunk, the way they had laughed and the way they had...  
  
No. They both had been drunk, and Sirius probably didn't remember it. Only he, Remus, had remembered it, and had thought about it almost every day since. He had been so naive to believe that maybe, one day, Sirius would say 'I love you, Remus,' and that he would kiss him in the way he had done that evening, before they all went home.   
  
How could he have been so foolish? For fourteen years now, he had been waiting. But he wouldn't wait anymore. Sirius didn't care about him. Not in that way, anyway. But he would find somebody that would, he was sure.   
  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Remus, are you OK? Do you want some more wine? " Remus stiffened. "Don't touch me," he whispered. "Go away. I don't want to see you," he spoke louder now.   
  
Sirius spun him aroun dby his shoulders. "What are you talking about," he asked, his eyes dark and grim. It scared Remus, and he looked down. "You hurt me, please don't touch me," his voice trembled. Sirius released his grip from his shoulders.  
  
"What is this all about, why do you want me to go?" he asked again. Remus was still staring at the ground. "I just want to be alone," he sighed. Why couldn't Sirius just go away, and leave him alone? Why couldn't he close the door behind him, and never come back? "I'm not going to leave you, Remus. Not when you're like this," Sirius stated, not planning to go at all.   
  
"Go, Sirius, and don't come back." "If you don't want me to ever come back, you should at least have the guts to say it straight to me. To look me in the eyes and say it," Sirius saod, sounding hurt. Remus didn't move.   
  
At once Sirius titlted his head up with one hand, and stared him in the eyes intently. His touch softened, the moment he saw Remus' hurt, haunted look.   
  
"Don't tell me to go Remus. Not when you know I love you." The last words came with an effort, but Remus knew he heard them right. He looked at Sirius, searching. "Don't you remember your 20th birthday? I wasn't that drunk, that night. I just never had the chance to tell you. I love you, Remus. So please don't tell me to go."  
  
A second later their lips met. Remus felt his knees go week, and give in. As Sirius lay him down gently on the couch, he whispered softly. "Stay."  
  
  
  
  
Tadaaaaaaaa!!! So... tell me... is it trash? *grins* Well I don't care. You already read it :p.  
So, review too! It's not that much trouble...  
  
Thanx to my beta-reader Timsky, and all other people that read my stories. Isn't it a happy story, Kapsje??? 


End file.
